


Elementary Zombie Apocalypse

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Elementary - Freeform, F/M, G-6 Humility, Multi, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Today was supposed to be a normal day for Ela Reyes but the universe wanted something different so a new situation had happened leaving the young Grade 6 student with one thought.'Can I like leave now?Please?'----------------------------------------------------------------------------People in this story are my REAL classmates btw I will also be using they're personalities and will make they're role based on how they act in class,I myself am also the Ela Reyes of this story and might regret life after making this(And yes I am Grade 6)





	1. Prolouge

Ela's P.O.V (Me/The Author)

The van I ride had finally arrived to school and parked at the court,after some students went out the van I followed and grabbed my STUPID pink trolley that had some yellow on it and walked my way to the classroom.Strange enough today for some reason there was A LOT of covered parts like some kind of border for some reason but I decided to find that out in the classroom as I followed my two classmates Thirdee and Vrint,both of them aren't exactly close to me but Vrint for some odd reason says 'I love you' to me I don't think they know what asexual is.Anyways we arrived in the classroom and noticed the windows we're covered/bordered with metal for some reason.My best friend,Jyla,had noticed me and ran toward me pulling me into a hug then proceeding to squish my cheeks.

"Cutie Ela!~"Jyla states squishing my cheeks which is FUCKING PAINFUL SHIT!

I then took out a scissor from my bag and point it at her (yes I actually do this irl).

"EEKK! IM SORRY ELA I'M SORRY!!"Jyla screams.

"SAY THAT TO ME AFTER I FUCKING KILL YOU WOMAN!!!"I Shout before chasing her and failing.

After a few minutes of chatting the bell rings and me and Jyla went to our seats and waited for our adviser,Ma'am Layno.a few minutes later Ma'am Layno enters the room and notices Shitty Ass is late.If you don't know who Shitty Ass is he's my classmate named Miggy who has a really big but and keeps stealing my stuff and forcing me to chase him (yes I do this irl) which is annoying as hell but I want to draw so I chase him (and attempt to kill him).

"Jyla when does Miggy normally arrive?"Ma'am Layno asks Jyla.

"I think 8:15 Ma'am..."She answers

"Ok something very important will be happening today Grade 6-Humility so please behave while we wait for Miggy so we can begin."Ma'am Layno states clearly saying behave loud so our noisy student in class,Kevyn.Along with his friends,Houston & Marco behave.

As we waited as the current time was 8:10 for Miggy to arrive I grab my sketchbook and markers and start drawing some characters I randomly made.

~Five Minutes Later~

As Miggy FINALLY arrives with his pass he enters the classroom and sits down with his BIG ASS (I HATE YOU MIGGY) a man with blonde hair enters the classroom.

"It's nice too meet you students I am General Adams I am part of the USA Army and we are here to train you to fight human eating creatures or as you call them zombies."The Blonde man states.

The classroom gets filled with some shocked faces and a bunch of scared faces from some people too,I stand there though with a neutral face but deep inside I think.

'Can I die now?Please?'

TO BE CONTINUED......


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically like the title states -_-

Previously....

"It's nice too meet you students I am General Adams I am part of the USA Army and we are here to train you to fight human eating creatures or as you call them zombies."The Blonde man states.

The classroom gets filled with some shocked faces and a bunch of scared faces from some people too,I stand there though with a neutral face but deep inside I think.

'Can I die now?Please?'

Ela's P.O.V

I stay still in my seat as General Adams continues explaining our 'situation'.

"At the current moment your parents and any other people in the Philippines (yes I am from the Philippines but i'm VERY fluent in English so this is an English story) are being transported or evacuated to the USA,but as for you students you will be trained here in school to fight these zombies."General Adams explains.

"Today we'll be learning what role fits you best.a fighter,shooter,or medic it all depends after this test we'll be having."General Adams explains once again while opening the door.

"Now get in line soldiers!"General Adams shouts out

~8:00 AM Location:Grade 6 Faith Classroom A Few Minutes Earlier~

Aaron's P.O.V

As I entered the classroom I headed to my seat that is right in front of one of my friends.Kirby,right now we're waiting for Ma'am Glyza to arrive.A few minutes later Ma'am Glyza enters the room with another man following her,Ma'am Glyza goes in front of the class while the other man stands beside her.

"Ok Grade 6 Faith this is General Ryan he is from the USA Army his partner General Adams is currently with the Grade 6 Humility explaining the situation so please be quiet and let him explain what we will do today."Ma'am Glyza states before stepping aside.

"Hello students as your teacher had stated I am General Ryan I am part of the USA Army and from today and to the end of this problem you will be trained to fight human eating creatures called zombies,today it will be determined on what you will be."General Ryan explains.

Some of my classmates had either thought it was just a game or stayed calm and some FREAKED out literally,Me and Kirby just had a Meh face though.

"Now line up students we will be going to the training area!"General Ryan shouts out

We all line up 1 line for boys and 1 line for girls as we go out we notice the Humility students lining up as well.

Ela's P.O.V

As we all lined up and head outside I noticed the Grade 6 Faith lining up too.

"So i'm guessing we're gonna fuse with the other class for this aren't we?"I mumble out in a sarcastic tone to myself.

We all started heading to the training area or as we call it the court and line up beside the other class.

'I wonder we're the other classes are?'I think to myself.

"If you're wondering why the other classes aren't here is because we are having each grade do an individual test."General Adams explains.

I notice Ma'am Layno and Ma'am Glyza near the entrance of the court talking to each other,I then notice a brown haired man go in front of the court with General Adams.

"Hello students my name is General Ryan and this is my partner General Adams,Today we will be seeing what role fits you the most in your training here."The brown haired man states.

Suddenly a few soldiers come with a table that has some weapons on it.

"First I want you all to pick weapons.I'll start with the females."General Ryan states.

All the females (Including myself) go to the table and look for a good weapon.

As I look at all the weapons one thing catches my eyes,I stare at the bat laying on the table and take it along with a dagger I saw on the table.I look at the others and notice some just choose a weapons like guns,bow and arrows,and etc.

I head back to the line with Jyla,And also the other females in my class Mikyla and Shopia.

"Ok males start picking you weapons."General Adams states.

All the males start taking weapons from the table and when they got back in line there were no weapons left,none.

"Ok students let's head to the field."General Ryan states

As we all arrived in the field I noticed a wall in the way as I looked through the window of the wall a lot of zombies we're on the other side.

"Ok students please get ready to either spread and fight solo or fight by partners or groups."General Ryan states

"If any of you students are in need of help or surrounded me,General Ryan,and some soldiers will help."General Adams states.

"In 3....2....1...CHARGE!"General Ryan shouts opening the door and everyone starts running in quickly in groups.

I stayed with the rest of the girls as we fought,I chose to fight in close combat and managed to kill a few with my bat but I noticed some of the girls missing and loosing ammo.

A few minutes later me and girls got surrounded and the fact that we we're only a group of 4 and that the rest of my group other than me used guns or bow and arrows was bad.I decided to start using my dagger and slicing left and right trying my best to protect the rest of the girls knowing they don't have any ammo left.

'GODDAMMIT WHERE ARE THE BOYS WHEN YOU NEED THEM!'

I started to feel slightly tired but I ignored the feeling focusing on fighting the zombies,I notice a big stick on the ground and dodge a zombie that tried to scratch me,grabbed it and gave it to the second strongest girl at the moment which is Mikyla.

"Mikyla start getting ready to fight close combat style!!!"I shout out before continuing my hitting and slicing spree.

Suddenly after another few minutes the zombies surrounding us we're shot down.

"Hurry up students we need to get back in!!"A soldier shouts to us.

All of us start running back to the door,as we arrived a zombie jumped in front of me and tried to scratch me but before it could i ducked and sliced it's stomach at the same time though my long hair got cut and had green highlights we're it got cut but I kept on running til I got back inside.

"Are you ok Ela!?"Jyla asks.

"Yeah *inhale* i'm *exhale* fine........"I state breathing in and out from exhaustion.

"Ok students get back in line and we'll head back to the court to announce the results."General Ryan states.

All of us go back into a line and head back to the court.

'I wonder how this'll turn out'

TO BE CONTINUED...........


	3. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read the title

Previously......

Suddenly after another few minutes the zombies surrounding us we're shot down.

"Hurry up students we need to get back in!!"A soldier shouts to us.

All of us start running back to the door,as we arrived a zombie jumped in front of me and tried to scratch me but before it could i ducked and sliced it's stomach at the same time though my long hair got cut and had green highlights we're it got cut but I kept on running til I got back inside.

"Are you ok Ela!?"Jyla asks.

"Yeah *inhale* i'm *exhale* fine........"I state breathing in and out from exhaustion.

"Ok students get back in line and we'll head back to the court to announce the results."General Ryan states.

All of us go back into a line and head back to the court.

'I wonder how this'll turn out'

Ela's P.O.V

As we all arrived in the court and lined up the generals once again went in front of the court.

"We will now be announcing names of the medic's."General Ryan states.

"Any student called please stand in front."General Adams states.

"We will start with the Grade 6 Humility:

Jyla Bacus

Sophia Navarette

Ali Estillore

Tyrese Pia

Houston Yap

Miggy Bolotaolo

Vrint Juario

Next is the Faith:

blah blah blah blah......"

I stopped listening to the announcement and waited for the shooters to be announced

"Next is shooters,medics please stay in the left corner of the court."General Ryan states.

"The shooters are:

Mikyla Valendez

John Benedict Parroco

Kervy Bacat

Jessy Ramasola 

Jon Julther Rojas

Wynver Zyle

Camelo Conde

In the Faith Are:

Frits Sandig

Stephen Virtudazo

blah blah blah blah...."

"Shooters please go to the right corner of the court."General Adams states.

"The Fighters are:

Raphaela Reyes

'GODDAMMIT UNIVERSE YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!!!!'

Kevyn Claro

Vinno Solidum

Marco Liu

Kyle Alcoser

Christian Bob Jornada

William Amores

Ceafford Dag-um

And in the Faith are:

Aaron Bugarin

Kirby Somo

FJ Edma

Onin Panduma

Blah blah blah...."

"Fighters please go back to your line."General Ryan states.

I walk back to my line and wait for orders.

"As you can see the people who are in a line will be the ones fighting for your lives so I would like you to support these people."General Ryan states.

Suddenly Ma'am Layno comes to the front.

"Since all the fighters will be living together please do not do anything bad to Ela since she is the only female fighter."Ma'am Layno states making everyone stare at me.

'Goddammit Ma'am Layno'

"All the medics will sleep in the computer lab."Ma'am Glyza states

"The shooters will sleep in the library."Ma'am Layno states..

"And the fighters sleep in the AVR (Audio Visual Room) "Ma'am Layno states.

"Now everyone head to your respective place to sleep in and get ready for the year ahead."General Ryan states before dismissing us.

"ELA!"I hear a voice shout out,I look over to see Aaron who is walking with Kirby to me.

"So i'm guessing we're sleeping in the same room?"I ask and they nod they're heads.

"To the AVR!"Aaron shouts before running to the AVR with Kirby while I just walk my way in.

As we enter the AVR I notice a lot of sleeping bags,I take one and head to the corner away from everyone.Kirby and Aaron follow me to the corner and we just sleep there I guess.

General Ryan enters the room.

"Everyone please sit down there is something I need to announce to you fighters."General Ryan states making everyone sit down immediately.

"I will be announcing how good you did in the test and what row you'll be in,There are about 3 throws.The Front Row are for the experts,The Middle Row are for the decent,And the Back Row are for the ones who need more training."General Ryan states.

"First We'll start with Humility:

Kyle Alcoser:

Killed 4 Zombies in close combat with a baton

Is in the Back Row

William Amores:

Killed 6 zombies in close combat with a staff 

Is in the Middle Row

Kevyn Claro:

Killed 10 zombies in close combat with a sword

Is in the Front Row

Ceafford Dag-um:

Killed 8 zombies in close combat with a knife

Is in the Front Row

Christian Bob Jornada:

Killed 7 zombies in close combat with a gun that had no ammo left

Is in the Front Row

Marco Liu:

Killed 4 zombies in close combat with a stick from the ground

Is in the Back Row

Vinno Solidum:

Killed 9 zombies in close combat with a machete 

Is in the Front Row

Raphaela Reyes:

Killed 39 zombies in close combat with a bat and dagger

Is in the Front Row"

"Those are all for the Humility students."General Ryan states.

Everyone starts looking at me with surprised eyes with how many zombies I killed,like how many zombies did you expect me to kill when there was a horde surrounding us!EXPLAIN!,anyways I waited for the General to finish his announcement then suddenly......

The bell started doing a very long ring,surprising everyone.General Ryan's eyes widened then he shouted.

"CODE RED!I REPEAT CODE RED!,Fighters I need you to cooperate with us!YOU GOT THAT!"He shouted out.

"Start arranging each other by row!Front Row in the front!Middle Row in the middle!Back Row in the back!HURRY UP SOLDIERS!"General Adams shouted rushing us.

We all arranged ourselves in order and waited for further instruction.

"I want you all to get ready for a fight again the shooters will be backing you up but you will be the close combat team!YOU GOT THAT!"General Ryan shouts.

"YES SIR!"We all shout in unison.

"NOW HEAD TO THE GATE NOW SOLDIERS!"General Adams shouts.

We all start running to the gate and as we arrive I notice a lot of zombies in the way

'And just when I thought I could rest'

The gate opened and we all ran in weapons in hand ready for battle.

A zombie that's taller than me started running over me and tried to grab me but I dodged and sliced it's stomach resulting in it's death,another zombie attempts to hit the person behind me who is Thirdee (William Amores) while he was distracted but I smashed it's head before it could.

A few minutes later the zombies started to decrease then suddenly a big zombie appears,it immediately charges at us but I managed to dodge in time with the rest of the fighters,I notice the shooters start to shoot at the zombies.The big zombies attention was directed to the shooters as they shot,me seeing the advantage the shooters gave us I ran to an axe that was on the ground.ran behind the zombie,and jumped and chopped his head off with all the strength I had.The zombie fell to the ground as it's head fell to the ground and as I landed on the ground,I stand up and see one more zombie approaching a shooter who was staring at me,I immediately take a rock from the ground and throw it at the zombie resulting in it dying.The shooter that nearly got bitten look at me again with wide eyes.

"Ok soldiers line up by role and get back to your rooms,we'll have a checkup later by 2:00 PM."General Ryan states breaking the silence.

We all line up and head to our rooms but before I could go and follow the line a hand was on my shoulder.

"I would like to talk to you later Ms. Reyes please meet me in the principal's office by 1:00 PM."General Ryan states before letting me follow my team.

'Geez I wonder what'll happen next,probably something bad like usual.'

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. oh.....yay...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yyyyyyyyyeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhh basically Ela had bad luck.

Previously....

The gate opened and we all ran in weapons in hand ready for battle.

A zombie that's taller than me started running over me and tried to grab me but I dodged and sliced it's stomach resulting in it's death,another zombie attempts to hit the person behind me who is Thirdee (William Amores) while he was distracted but I smashed it's head before it could.

A few minutes later the zombies started to decrease then suddenly a big zombie appears,it immediately charges at us but I managed to dodge in time with the rest of the fighters,I notice the shooters start to shoot at the zombies.The big zombies attention was directed to the shooters as they shot,me seeing the advantage the shooters gave us I ran to an axe that was on the ground.ran behind the zombie,and jumped and chopped his head off with all the strength I had.The zombie fell to the ground as it's head fell to the ground and as I landed on the ground,I stand up and see one more zombie approaching a shooter who was staring at me,I immediately take a rock from the ground and throw it at the zombie resulting in it dying.The shooter that nearly got bitten look at me again with wide eyes.

"Ok soldiers line up by role and get back to your rooms,we'll have a checkup later by 2:00 PM."General Ryan states breaking the silence.

We all line up and head to our rooms but before I could go and follow the line a hand was on my shoulder.

"I would like to talk to you later Ms. Reyes please meet me in the principal's office by 1:00 PM."General Ryan states before letting me follow my team.

'Geez I wonder what'll happen next,probably something bad like usual.'

Ela's P.O.V

As we entered the AVR everyone started talking to each other about stuff,I went to my bed n the corner with Aaron and Kirby and we decided to just talk about anything since we we're bored and we weren't sure if we we're allowed to leave the AVR just yet.

"So Ela did you bring your drawing stuff like usual?"Aaron asks.

"Yup."I state popping the p and taking out a notebook.

I take out 3 green faber castell pencils and give 1 to Aaron and 1 to Kirby

"I'm gonna try to improve my ink sans."Aaron states.

"Good luck with that then i'm just gonna draw some of my oc's"I state before I start drawing.

"I'm gonna draw Comet and Leafy or maybe some UnderNight stuff."Kirby states as we all start drawing.

We hear the door open and I look to see General Adams had entered the room.

"Hello soldiers I am here to announce you are allowed to freely visit the other students since we will be busy training the high schoolers since we will not include grades preschool - 5 in training since only grade 6 - 12 will be fighting the rest of the students will be medics only."General Adams states before leaving.

"So......wanna visit anyone?"I ask trying to convince them to visit someone so I can see if Jyla is ok.

"Nah I just wanna draw."Aaron states.

'Goddammit...'

"You sure you have no one to visit?"I ask.

"You wanna visit Jyla don'you?"Kirby states.

"Yup,and you both are coming."I state.

"Bu-"Before Aaron could continue I take 2 scissors out my pocket and point it at him.

"So?"I state as Aaron nods quickly along with Kirby.

"Good now let's go."I state as we head to the computer lab.

As we enter the computer lab Jyla immediately notices me and runs over to me.

"ELLY!!"Jyla shouts with a sad and worried expression running over to me.

She then tackles me to the ground making me yelp in surprise.

"I thought you died!"She shouts with tears in her eyes.

"woah woah calm down I didn't die...."I state before gently lifting her off me and hugging her while patting her back.

"Now calm down I wouldn't die that easily I even delivered the final blow with an axe."I state I then suddenly feel a dangerous aura around her.

'oh shit.'

"YOU DID WHAT!?"She shouts in anger.

"I delivered the final blow......with an axe."I state nervously.

"What would happen if the zombie caught you!?"She shouts.

"It would've....eaten me."I state again.

"Don't do that again Elly....that was to reckless....you might die if you do that again...next time get help okay."Jyla states in a stern tone.

"Fine fine I promise i'll let the others help me next time..."I state.

"Good."She states.

"Wait Jylu whats the time?"I ask.

"Umm.....it's 12:56 AM why do you ask?"Jyla states as my eyes widen.

"Ihavetogobye!"I state as I run to the principals office which was thankfully nearby.

As I enter the room I notice General Ryan had General Adams,Ma'am Connie the head of the Highschool Department,Ma'am Jessie the head of the Elementary Department,& Ma'am Belen the principal.

"If you'd like to know why you're here today we have called you here to give you an offer."General Ryan states.

"And what is this offer General?"I ask.

"We'd like to give you the role of the commander of the fighters."Ma'am Belen states.

My eyes widen in shock and surprise.

'Why the fuck would they want me as the commander!?'

"I'm sorry but I will have to decline your offer General Ryan."I state getting over the shock quickly.

"And why will that be Raphaela."Ma'am Jessie asks.

"I'm not responsible enough for the role,i'm just a good fighter so I suggest taking William Amores as the commander since he is smarter than me so i'm sure he could come up with better plans than me."I explain to them.

"If that's the case then we'll give the role of commander to Mr. Amores but you will be given the role of co-commander,and I want no protest to this."General Ryan states.

"Bu-"I get cut off by General Ryan.

"No Protests Ms. Reyes."He states sternly.

"I understand General."I state.

"You are now excused."General Ryan states.

I get out of the principal office and get greeted by Kirby,Aaron,& Jyla waiting outside the door for me.

"So what happened?"Jyla asks.

"I was given the role of co-commander for the fighters."I state in an annoyed tone.

"Wait what!?"Kirby And Aaron exclaim in surprise.

"Who's the commander?"Jyla asks.

"Thirdee."I answer her.

"Good job Ela,first you got the most kills from the fighters and now you're the co-commander of the fighters I wonder what else will happen to you."Aaron says patting my head.

'AARON DON'T JINX IT BASTARD!'

"Hey you!"I hear someone shout.

I look over to see what looks to be a Grade 7 student (this character is an OC,I repeat an OC.This person isn't real I just made them up).

"Yeah,what do you want."I ask

"Don't go being an narcissistic bitch and telling everyone your co-commander for the elementary fighters!NO ONE FUCKING CARES NARCISSISTIC BITCH!"The Boy yells about to punch me when suddenly he fell to the ground.

I look to see Bob behind him with a gun.

"Are you ok Ela?"Bob asks.

"Yeah thanks for knocking him out."I state.

We all walk back to the AVR while Jyla goes back to the computer lab.

'I wonder why I keep on having bad luck?'

TO BE CONTINUED.......


	5. WHAT!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah shit happens....

Previously.....

I get out of the principal office and get greeted by Kirby,Aaron,& Jyla waiting outside the door for me.

"So what happened?"Jyla asks.

"I was given the role of co-commander for the fighters."I state in an annoyed tone.

"Wait what!?"Kirby And Aaron exclaim in surprise.

"Who's the commander?"Jyla asks.

"Thirdee."I answer her.

"Good job Ela,first you got the most kills from the fighters and now you're the co-commander of the fighters I wonder what else will happen to you."Aaron says patting my head.

'AARON DON'T JINX IT BASTARD!'

"Hey you!"I hear someone shout.

I look over to see what looks to be a Grade 7 student (this character is an OC,I repeat an OC.This person isn't real I just made them up).

"Yeah,what do you want."I ask

"Don't go being an narcissistic bitch and telling everyone your co-commander for the elementary fighters!NO ONE FUCKING CARES NARCISSISTIC BITCH!"The Boy yells about to punch me when suddenly he fell to the ground.

I look to see Bob behind him with a gun.

"Are you ok Ela?"Bob asks.

"Yeah thanks for knocking him out."I state.

We all walk back to the AVR while Jyla goes back to the computer lab.

'I wonder why I keep on having bad luck?'

Ela's P.O.v

~Tuesday Location:Audio Visual Room Time:7:00 AM~

As I slowly open my eyes I see light flash before me I sit up from my sleeping bag,I look around to see some people awake.Some just talking while others stay silent,I notice Aaron and Kirby haven't woken up yet but I decided to let them sleep in peace.the door suddenly opened and General Ryan enters the room along with General Adams.

"Could you all kindly wake up the rest of the fighters I will be announcing something."General Ryan states.

I started shaking Aaron til he woke up,when he did he looked tired as fuck.

"Ela why did you wake me up...?"He asks.

"General Ryan is gonna announce something now help me wake up Kirby."I state before going to Kirby and shaking him.

After a few minutes of trying I took my bat and hit him in the head with it.

"OW!"Kirby shouts in pain.

"Wake up Dumbass General Ryan's gonna announce something."I state.

Kirby sits up and we wait for everyone else to wake up.

As everyone else was finally woken up General Ryan started his announcement.

"Today we'll be having an expedition outside the gates."General Ryan states making my eyes widen.

"The only fighters that will be going to the expedition are the Front Row Fighters."General Adams state making my eyes widen even more.

"The Front Row Fighters Are:

Kevyn Claro

Ceafford Dag-um

Christian Bob Jornada 

Vinno Solidum

Raphaela Reyes

Chris Yaree Estrella

Raven Galindo

Paul Pacomios."

"The commander of the fighters will also be coming,Ms.Reyes please announce the commander's name."General Ryan states.

"The commander of the fighters is William Amores,nickname Thirdee."I state.

"Co-commander is me."I state again.

"We will give you 30 minutes to prepare for you're expedition,that is all now."General Ryan states before leaving the room.

"Hey Ela?"Thirdee asks.

"What?"I ask.

"Why am I the commander? i'm a middle row fighter. shouldn't the commander be you since you have the most kills."Thirdee states.

"Because I might be a good fighter but i'm not a good planner,i'm pretty sure you can handle being the commander since you just give commands and plan our plans of attack.you're also smarter than me."I state.

"Ohh.....ok."Thirdee state before walking away.

'Ok now let's prepare some weapons'

I start taking a bag that had some water and snacks in it,I also decided to take my bat and dagger with me.but after awhile I decided to also bring my scissors for extra weapons just in case,I went to the General and asked if it's possible to ask a soldier from the USA Army that came with him to sharpen my scissors since they WONT FUCKING CUT A THING and he agreed thankfully.7 minutes later I had my scissors back and it was pretty sharp now which was good.

~23 Minutes Later~

General Ryan entered the AVR again.

"Ok are all of you ready now?"He asks.

"YES SIR!"Everyone (Front Row Fighters) shout.

"Ok soldiers get in an arrangement you're commander and co-commander discussed."General Adams states as we get in positions.

"General Adams states as we get in positions 

"Now head out soldiers!"General Ryan shouts as we all go to the gate.

As the gate opens we all head out,as we look around we notice there wasn't any zombies but we all know outside the school area there will be a bunch of zombies.as we get out of the school area a zombie immediately runs towards us but before it could touch anyone I smash it's head with a bat quickly startling everyone,we continue anyways.as we entered an area I hear a familiar voice shout.

"HELP IS THERE ANYONE THERE!!!"The voice shouts.

I quickly run to where the voice came from.

"Ela wait up!"Vinno shouts.

"There's no time to waste someone's in trouble!"I shout back.

as we arrive in the area the shout came from I see him surrounded by zombies,He was holding a knife and trying his best to defend himself but It was obvious he was getting tired and wouldn't be able to fight any longer soon.

I rush over to the horde that surrounded him and immediately start slicing with the most quickest weapon I was able to take from my bag which was my scissors,from behind me I could hear fighting and some shooting from Bob since his specialty is to use his gun and use it to fight in close combat once he runs out of ammo.A zombie tries to hit Kevyn who was right behind me but I smash it's head with a rock from the ground and continue backing Thirdee up since he wasn't the best zombie fighter so he is an easy target to zombies,when the horde become decreases I rush to him and help him out.

"Thanks for coming to the rescue Ela"He states.

"No prob Kim I can't just leave an old friend near death now can I?"I state slicing a zombie that tried to bite me.

After a while there we're no zombies left so we we're finally able to rest.

"So....where'd you learn how to fight zombies?"Kim asked.

"School."I state inhaling and exhaling from exhaustion.

"Cool."He states.

"Anyways let's go,we're bringing you to school."I state grabbing his hand and dragging him to the middle of the formation.

"I state grabbing his hand and dragging him to the middle of the formation 

(Like this)

"Let's head back team!"I shout as we start walking back to school

~A few minutes later~

As we finally arrived back at school the gate opened and we went in.

"Now cmon Kim we gotta bring you to the medics,the rest of you can go i'll escort him."I state as I bring Kim to the computer lab.

As I entered the medics looked at me confused,well some anyways.

"KIM!?"Miggy shouts in surprise.

"Hi."Kim states.

Miggy goes over to us.

"So what do you guys need?"Miggy asks.

"Kim needs a check up."I state.

"Ok...HEY SOPHIA!!"Miggy shouts.

"Yeah?"She asks.

"He needs a check up."Miggy states pointing at Kim.

"Oh ok."She states.

"You come over here and i'll check to see if you're infected."She states.

Kim goes over to her and she takes some blood samples.

"What the!?"She shouts in surprise.

"What's wrong?"I ask.

"H-he's....immune?"She states.

'WHAT!!??'

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. A Change In Role's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah read the title

Previously....

As we finally arrived back at school the gate opened and we went in.

"Now cmon Kim we gotta bring you to the medics,the rest of you can go i'll escort him."I state as I bring Kim to the computer lab.

As I entered the medics looked at me confused,well some anyways.

"KIM!?"Miggy shouts in surprise.

"Hi."Kim states.

Miggy goes over to us.

"So what do you guys need?"Miggy asks.

"Kim needs a check up."I state.

"Ok...HEY SOPHIA!!"Miggy shouts.

"Yeah?"She asks.

"He needs a check up."Miggy states pointing at Kim.

"Oh ok."She states.

"You come over here and i'll check to see if you're infected."She states.

Kim goes over to her and she takes some blood samples.

"What the!?"She shouts in surprise.

"What's wrong?"I ask.

"H-he's....immune?"She states.

'WHAT!!??'

Jyla's P.O.V  
~30 Minutes Earlier~  
As I woke up I decided to walk around the school,to be honest yesterday was quite stressful since all the medics have been complaining about how I work since in the only Lv.1 Medic & I don't know where Ela is right now so I can't talk to anyone about my current problems and seek for comfort.

As I went to the court I noticed Mikyla practicing shooting but always missing.

"Hey Mikyla can I try?"I ask.

"Yeah,sure."She states before handing me the gun.

I go in front of Mikyla & aim the gun at the bullseye,as I pulled the trigger surprisingly I shot the bulls eye.

"Woah!Good shot Jyla,I wonder why they made you a medic..."Mikyla states making me blush slightly.

"Thanks,hey would it be fine with you if you could help me try to make medicine for flu?"I ask & she nods.

We walk to the Computer Lab & grab some materials,after that we headed to the Science Lab.

As we started making the medicine surprisingly Mikyla knew what to do & mostly did the work for me,when we finished making the medicine I stare at Mikyla with admiration.

"Your so good at making medicine Mikyla,you can even be a lv.10 i'm sure of it!"I state with admiration in my eyes.

"Now that I realized it,I think we should switch places."Mikyla states making me nod in agreement.

"Let's go look for General Ryan."I state as Mikyla nods her head.

As we look around the campus we notice General Ryan walking away from the gate.

"General Ryan!!"We both shout in unison as he turns his head to look at us.

"What do you need soldiers?"He asks.

"We'd like to switch places General."I state.

"And why is that soldier?"He asks.

"We had both realized that we both would've been better if we switched places Sir."Mikyla states.

"Ok then soldiers,please move your things to you're new room.You both are now dismissed."General Ryan states before walking away.

~After Moving~

As I sat down on my sleeping bag I her footsteps approaching me & look up,my eyes widen when I realized who it was.

"F-frits!?"I squeak out in surprise.

"J-jyla!?"Frits shouts out in surprise.

"So.....I guess nice to see you???"I state awkwardly.

"Yeah,we haven't talked to each other since Grade 5......"He states as we both stay silent.

"FRITS!!!!!"I hear Stephen call out.

"Well...I...uh gottagobye!!!"He states before walking away.

'That was awkward.......'

I head for the exit and look for Ela.

~A Few Minutes Later~

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"I hear a familiar voice shout out.

I head to the Computer Lab to see Ela,Sophia,Miggy,&......KIM!? near a check up bed with surprised expressions.

"Your fucking telling me that he's immune!?"Ela shouts out.

"Who's immune?"I ask.

They all stare at me with startled expressions.

"Uhhhhhh......me..."Kim states.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh............"Ela sighs before continuing.

"The..uh...zombie infection..."She states.

Ela's P.O.V

"WHAT!?IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?"Jyla shouts in surprise and disbelief.

"I have no idea...."I state.

"Commander & Co-Commander of all team's please head to the principals office."General Ryan announces through the speakers.

"Well then I gotta go,you guys watch over Kim while i'm gone"I state before heading to the principals office.

As I arrived I noticed that Thirdee hadn't arrived yet,but I do see Mikyla & Sophia there so I guessed they we're the medics Commander & Co-Commander.

I also notice Jyla &........Conde??I didn't know he was a good shooter.

A few minutes later Thirdee finally arrived & went beside me.

"As you all know I have all called you here for an important mission."General Ryan states.

"Earlier today at 7:30 AM the front row fighters along with their commander & co-commander had went out on a expedition outside the school."General Ryan states.

"They had reported a lot of hordes of zombies & we had decided to take action & decided that all the Front Row Fighters,Lv.10-7 Medics,& Front Row shooters will be having an expedition today,you mission will be to decrease the amount of hordes that surround the campus to make sure another code red doesn't occur."General Adams states.

"This meeting is now dismissed,we will be having the expedition at 2:00 PM you must at least return before 7:00 PM."General Ryan states.

"Yes Sir!"We all shout in unison before exiting the room.

I head to the AVR with Thirdee beside me,As we enter we go in front of everyone.

"The commander has an announcement to make."I state resulting in gaining everyone's attention.

"Later at 2:00 PM we will be having another expedition,only the Front Row Fighters will be fighting,as for the rest they will stay here as backup,since it's currently 12:00 PM we have 3 hours to prepare so please don't waste your time."Thirdee states before heading to his bag to start preparing.

I also decided to start preparing as I walk over to my bag & packed some food & drinks.

"How come it's always the Front Row Fighters always having to go on expedition's!I wanna draw with you and Kirby without getting interrupted."Aaron states in annoyance.

"This is our 2nd expedition Aaron."I state annoyed at his complaining.

"Yeah I know but what if you go on more...."He states.

"Then you have to wait for this apocalypse to end."I state as I took out my bat and dagger from my bag.

"Anyways I gotta go practice,cya."I state before heading to the field.

I ask one of the soldiers to open the gate & as it opens I notice Vinno & Thirdee using they're soccer skills to fight off zombies,both of them we're using soccer balls as weapons & Vinno had a machete with him just in case.

A zombie tried to scratch my chest but I immediately took it down by hitting it where the sun doesn't shine & sliced it's throat.

Another zombie tried to tackle me but I dodge,kick it off it's feet,& smashed it's face with my bat.

~A Few Minutes Later~

As I finished off the last zombie by cutting it's head off I hear a voice call me.

"Hey Ela!"I turn around to see Vinno & Thirdee approaching me.

"Heya."I state casually.

"Wanna go check how much each of us killed?"Thirdee asks.

"Sure."I state before following them.

As we arrive in the safe zone we went to the board to check our kills.

Vinno Solidum

49 Kills

William Amores

47 Kills

Raphaela Reyes 

50 Kills

"How do you always get a bunch of kills!?"Vinno & Thirdee exclaim in unison.

I shrugged in response since I didn't even know why myself.

"Well I gotta look for Kim now,cya."I state before heading to the computer lab.

As I arrived I noticed Kim was just having a chat with Miggy,I walked over to them & poked Kim on the shoulder.

"Heya,I'm back from practice."I state.

"Oh,halo."Kim states.

"Kim I need you to come with me."I state.

"Where to?"He asks.

"The Principal's Office,I need to introduce you to the General's."I state before walking away with him.

As we arrived I knocked on the door.

"Come in."General Ryan states from inside.

I opened the door & walked inside with Kim who was behind me.

"What do you need soldier?"General Ryan asks.

"I'd like to introduce you to my old classmate we found earlier at the expedition earlier this morning."I state.

"General Ryan & Adams,this is Sunjin Kim.Age 11,Birthday October 27,2007.My classmate from Grade 3-4."I state.

"Is there any additional information Ms.Reyes?"General Adams asks.

"Yes sir,After Sophia Navarette a Lv.9 did a check up on him the results we're immune.which means he cannot be turned into a zombie."I state.

"Thank you for the information Ms.Reyes,but now thanks to this information you gave us I have a new mission for you."General Ryan states.

"And what is this "mission"?"I ask.

"I would like you & the Front Row Fighters to train him to fight zombies,once he is ready he'll be part of the Front Row Fighters & will be joining missions & expeditions,but for now leave him with the Middle & Back row fighters.now leave soldiers it is nearly 2:00 PM."He states as I look at the clock to see it's 1:44 PM.

"Yes sir!"Me & Kim shout in unison before leaving.

"Well then Kim follow me,we're going to the AVR."I state before walking to the AVR with Kim following me.

As I walk inside I take a sleeping bag & handed it to Kim.

"Go look for somewhere to sleep."I state.

"Where do you sleep?"He asks.

"Over here."I state leading him to the corner where Aaron & Kirby we're drawing at.

"Hey Aaron!Kirby!"I shout out catching they're attention.

"Kim!!!!"Aaron shouts before running over to Kim & tackling him.

"Aaron get of me!"Kim shouts out.

I slightly smile at the scene before me,I haven't seen Aaron this happy since Deltarune came out.

"Well I gotta go,its almost 2:00 PM."I state.

"Aw......you have to leave again?"Aaron asks.

"Yup,we have a expedition.I'll be back before 7:00 PM."I state before grabbing my sling bag & walking away.

I headed to the gate & as I arrived everyone other than Thirdee had arrived.

'wwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhyyyyyy.................ARRIVE EARLY FOR ONCE!'

A few minutes later he had finally arrived & now we could start the expedition.

"Before you go soldiers make sure to protect the medics,decrease the amount of zombies around the campus,& come back alive."General Adams states.

"Don't forget to arrive before 7:00 PM,OPEN THE GATES!"General Ryan shouts out as the gate opens.

'I wonder if I'll die this time.....'

TO BE CONTINUED....


End file.
